


Un Snarry au Sonnet

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Français | French, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Sonnets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: Il n'y a pas plus douce souffrance sur cette terre que celle de l'amour, il n'y a pas plus douce blessures qui ne se guérissent d'un baiser dévoué.





	Un Snarry au Sonnet

 

Harry monte les marches, la porte grince et s'ouvre.

Les lattes jouent des accords sinistres sous ses pas.

L'homme en noir gît. Connait-il déjà le trépas ?

Le cœur bat sous sa main « ...Enfin je te retrouve. »

.

Harry sort une fiole et en verse le contenu.

Le pouls s'accélère et la poitrine se soulève.

Harry retient son souffle et les paupières se lèvent.

Une voix faible et rauque s'élève : « Vous êtes revenu. »

.

« Pourquoi ? demande-t-il. » Harry sort sa baguette,

Et d'un lent mouvement, le sang quitte sa cachette.

« Sans vous, jamais je n'aurais détruit le septième... »

.

Harry ne respectait pas cet homme, il l'aimait.

Sachant ses souffrances, il les soigna d'un baiser.

Severus le fixait. « J'aime ces yeux verts. Je t'aime. »

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Crédit Couverture : ducere.deviantart.com


End file.
